<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aamun valjetessa by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149584">Aamun valjetessa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä, vakipari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kesäöinä, ja tarpeeksi kaukaa katsottuna, kasteesta kimaltelevat hämähäkinseititkin olivat kauniita.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aamun valjetessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tinppa-sedälle omistettuna &lt;3 Pitihän sitä ronmustella, kun mä kerran sain rarrya :P Shay on sitten enkkuficeistä pöllittyä, on siis lyhenne Seamusista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron hymyili nousevalle auringolle. Hän rakasti kesäöitä eikä kyennyt koskaan nukkumaan niitä läpi. Hän heräsi väistämättä aamun pikkutunneilla ja hipsi pihalle kietoutuneena nuhraantuneeseen vilttiin. Vasta kun taivas oli vaalentunut, hänen silmäluomensa alkoivat jälleen painaa ja uni tuntui kutsuvalta.</p>
<p>Vaimeat askeleet hätkähdyttivät Ronin ajatuksistaan. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli ja virnisti nähdessään unisilmäisen Seamusin.</p>
<p>"Täällä on kylmä, tee tilaa", Seamus murahti ja kömpi Ronin syliin viltin alle.</p>
<p>Ron hieraisi poskellaan Seamusin poskea ja painautui tiukasti tämän selkää vasten vetäen huovan tarkasti heidän molempien ylle.</p>
<p>"Miksi et herättänyt?"</p>
<p>"Sinä nukuit."</p>
<p>"Silti", Seamus mutisi ja kiersi kätensä Ronin koukistettujen polvien alta.</p>
<p>Ron hieroi Seamusin paljaita käsivarsia lämpimänä pysyneinä käsillään ja laski leukansa tämän olalle. Seamusin vilunväreet laantuivat nopeasti ja kun hänen hengityksensä rauhoittui verkkaiseksi, Ron kiinnitti jälleen huomionsa pihaa rajaaviin pensaisiin.</p>
<p>Kesäöinä, ja tarpeeksi kaukaa katsottuna, kasteesta kimaltelevat hämähäkinseititkin olivat kauniita. Ne heijastivat nousevan auringon ensisäteitä kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä ja huikaisivat silmiä.</p>
<p>"Shay", Ron henkäisi Seamusin korvaan.</p>
<p>"Mmh?"</p>
<p>"Usko tai älä, mutta nuo seitit ei ällötä yhtään."</p>
<p>"En usko."</p>
<p>Ron hymähti. Hän oli ollut tosissaan.</p>
<p>"Täällä on märkää", Seamus mutisi vetäen jalkansa lähemmäs itseään.</p>
<p>"Se on aamukastetta."</p>
<p>"Ihanko totta? Luulin menninkäisten virtsaksi."</p>
<p>Ron naurahti ääneen ja hipaisi Seamusin poskea huulillaan.</p>
<p>"Mukavaa että tulit."</p>
<p>"Kun sattuu tykkäämään yökukkujasta, niin sitä on pakko mukautua."</p>
<p>Ronin rinnassa sykähti. Hän kurottui hamuamaan Seamusin huulia omillaan, ja he vaihtoivat hitaan ja märän suudelman, jonka päätteeksi Seamus istui Ronin sylissä vatsa vasten tämän vatsaa. Seamus pyyhkäisi peukaloillaan Ronin ohimoita.</p>
<p>
  <i>"A chuisle."</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Googlesta bongattua:<br/><i>"Mo chuisle" literally means "My pulse", but can mean "My love" or "My darling". It's an Irish term of endearment taken from the original phrase "A chuisle mo chroí", or "Pulse of my heart". You could also say "Mo chuisle mo chroí", which would be "My pulse of my heart". When speaking directly to the person, use "A chuisle". When speaking about them say "Mo chuisle".</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>